


i miss you

by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)



Category: My Own Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever
Summary: like a lot. please come back to me
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	i miss you

hey 

i miss you 

like a lot.

i miss the sound of your voice 

i miss the way your hand felt in mine

i miss the way that you smiled when you saw me across the hallway

i miss the way that you wrote on my arm

i just miss you

get better

yeah it’s been 4 days but like gahhh i didn’t realize how much you impacted my day until you weren’t 

idk how much longer i can do this before i just show up and give you a hug and give you cookies and leave.

like i love you, come back to me


End file.
